


Coward

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: Skeletons in his closet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lahey Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always been a coward. Always had and always would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

Camden Lahey dropped onto his bunk with a heavy sigh, bag full of his belongings at the bottom of his bed. He was dressed in his fatigues, curls shorn short on the first day of basic training and a bundle of envelopes in his hand. He shipped out in an hour; heading straight to Afghanistan, straight to the front line. This could be his last chance. He looked down at the envelopes, chewing on his already chapped and split lower lip. In sprawling handwriting, spidery and messy, was one word over and over again. Isaac. The envelopes were different thicknesses, the first few were packed with pages of writing, of apologies, and the last few getting shorter and shorter. He didn't know why he kept writing them, his brother didn't want to talk to him. He never wanted to talk to him again. Camden breathed out through his nose, pushing down his emotions and locking them away with the last few memories of his family; his brother's terrified face and his father's triumphant smirk. He should go home. He could never go home. He stood, squeezing the envelopes for a moment before tossing them into the trash can, the last thing Isaac had said to him echoing in his ears. Coward.


End file.
